It has become growingly common for people to incorporate hair extensions into their natural hair for a variety of reasons. Some people may be losing hair due to age, cancer or other reasons, while still other people may simply desire to have longer hair without the need to grow their hair long permanently.
One problem with previous solutions to providing hair extensions arises when the person desiring to have hair extensions woven into their natural hair can sustain broken or torn hair due to the tension required to sew the extensions into the person's scalp. That is, there is a certain minimum amount of tension that a hairdresser must apply to a client's natural hair when sewing or weaving the extensions, which can lead to broken or damaged hair. This is particularly concerning for persons whom already have compromised hair strength. Also, people who regularly obtain hair extensions are more susceptible to hair loss due to extensions, due to the long term tension the sewn on hair extensions exert on a person's scalp.
Additionally, previous hair extension solutions do not always lead to a desired fuller, more natural looking head of hair for a user, as they depend on the limitations of a person's natural hair edges.
The present teachings address these issues and provide a better solution than current, state of the art solutions provide, as will now be disclosed.